


Eccentric Orbit

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Avon had been accompanied by Tarrant instead of Vila on the shuttle at Malodaar?</p><p>What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentric Orbit

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 _Grasping at straws again, Avon?_ Tarrant thought, but said nothing aloud. Straws were all they had lately. Their resources were limited to a second-hand base on an unfriendly primitive world and an unarmed planet-hopper. Their personnel roster wasn't too inspiring, either- a computer tech/reluctant rebel leader, a thief who honed his skills on the liquor cabinet lock, a pair of female warriors who could win the rebellion if only the Federation would agree to single combat, and himself, an Ex-Federation pilot whose confidence was eroding as grim reality became progressively grimmer. Oh, and two computers - a cringing sycophant and an indispensable royal pain.

So they were chasing after a purported deal from a supposed genius reputed to be on the run from the Federation. It smelled like a well-baited trap. He was relieved to hear the decidedly non-military voice of Malodaar Command, but none too pleased by Egrorian's threats and conditions.

Avon apparently felt the same, as he said, "I shall bring my assistant to watch your assistant." Tarrant approved the strategy of obtaining a concession before bargaining, but doubted numbers would matter if it were a trap.

When Avon asked to see Egrorian, Tarrant and the others gathered behind Avon so they would get a clear view. Egrorian proved to be an unattractive specimen. He was coarsely-featured, with a large brown mole nestled obscenely beside his nose. The scraggly long hair at the sides of his head over-compensated for the peeled egg baldness on top. Tarrant had no objections when Egrorian shut down the video after a few seconds. Egrorian had stared straight at him. Perhaps the man's eye was caught by Tarrant's flashy blue and copper spacesuit, but Dayna, similarly clad, had gotten no notice. Tarrant hoped Avon would choose another 'assistant'.

Unfortunately, Egrorian said, "Avon, if you must bring a companion,take the young fellow with the delightful curly locks. He looked passably intelligent."

"Looks can be deceiving, Egrorian." Avon smiled at Tarrant. "Especially in Tarrant's case. But if he might amuse you, why not?" 

Tarrant thought of a few dozen reasons why not as he and Avon boarded the auto-shuttle which had docked with Scorpio. "You do realize, Avon, that he could simply want to separate Scorpio from her pilot."

"Yes, that could be true." Avon shut the airlock behind them and headed toward the cramped flight deck.

"Besides, what can he have to offer us? He's probably quite mad."

"Possibly." Avon reached the deck, followed closely by Tarrant.

"And insisting that we use this shuttle and travel unarmed. The man is definitely paranoid. And you want to put us at his mercy?"

Avon sat down and stretched his legs atop the control panel. He reached down inside his boot to extract a small gun. "Not entirely at his mercy."

"A fat lot of use that'll be," Tarrant commented sourly as Avon opened a compartment and hid the gun. "We can't get it past his weapons scan. So when we need it, we ask, 'please, mister, can we go get our gun from your shuttle'?"

Avon smiled brilliantly. "You will simply have to dazzle him with your per sonality, so that we won't need it."

Tarrant stared at the receding Scorpio on the shuttle's viewscreen. "Why do I let you get me into these situations, Avon?"

***

The whole scene was macabre, Tarrant decided less than a minute after entering Egrorian's biodome. First, that poor wreck Pinder displayed his social graces, then Egrorian tried to ingratiate himself with Tarrant. The man was mad as a hatter. The question was, could this madman have produced something worth their time and Tarrant's embarrassment?

With the obliteration of a worldlet, the Tachyon Funnel answered that question, only to raise others. "It's all very well that you want revenge on the Federation," Tarrant remarked after Egrorian finished a tirade against his imagined enemies. "But why us? We have no organization to take over the 'channel of command'. We're just one ship and her crew- if you can call it a crew."

"Ah, but you have something to offer in return which no other rebel faction has. Orac."

Avon spoke quickly, "Sorry. That computer is a vital part of our defense. It keeps us one step ahead of the Federation."

"But with the Tachyon Funnel, you won't need a defense," Egrorian wheedled. "Come now, the ultimate computer for the ultimate weapon."

Avon was reluctant. "Why do you want Orac?"

"Because I have other projects under development. It would be an invaluable help. I have no doubt that I could design an Orac myself, but duplicating the work of others is a waste of time. I have much to do."

"He's right, Avon. With the Funnel we wouldn't need Orac to warn us about Federation plans. They'd be afraid of us." For a moment Tarrant thought his support of Egrorian would annoy Avon into calling off the bargain. Fortunately, Pinder broke the tension by announcing that he had checkmated Egrorian. Egrorian then proceeded to, slowly, and with considerable relish, break Pinder's arm. Disgusted, Tarrant intended to stop the torture-to hell with the Tachyon Funnel- but Avon beat him to it, with a simple, "All right, Egrorian, it's a deal."

On the way back to Scorpio, which in comparison to Malodaar seemed an oasis of sanity and good-fellowship, Tarrant thought more about the bizarre pair they had left than about their inevitable victory via the Tachyon Funnel. "I've been thinking, Avon."

"So have I."

"Well," Tarrant proceeded doggedly, despite Avon's lack of attention. "There was a rumor going about the Space Institute a few years after Egrorian disappeared. They said he had help- help at the very highest level."  
Avon's distracted gaze shortened and he met Tarrant's eyes. "Yes," he hissed, "Servalan. It makes sense. When Pinder said, 'pleased to make your acquaintance, Mum,' that bothered me."

"I wasn't too keen on it myself, but there's no need to take a senile man's ravings personally."

"That wasn't senility. He was speaking as he had been taught. Taught to address a stranger, perhaps? Servalan!"

"It's just coincidence, that's all."

"Maybe, but I think we've got to play this one very cagily, Tarrant."

***

On Scorpio, Vila met them with the news that he had gotten bored and asked Orac to find out what it could about Egrorian. He handed the printout to Avon. "The man's a monster, Avon. He was with a bunch that planned to get rid of the Federation and replace it with something a lot nastier. In his spare time... well, they're still not sure they found all the bodies. They had a few bits left over."

"This is the man who says he wants to devote the rest of his life to the advancement of science?" Avon said after glancing at the paper.

"Do we really want to trade Orac to him?" Dayna asked.

"I don't see that we have any choice. If we say 'no deal' Egrorian can destroy this ship faster than you can snap your fingers," Avon told her.

Soolin wanted to know, "But how do you guarantee that he won't anyway, once you deliver Orac?"

"We have no guarantees. But if he tried that, he must know that we would kill them."

Dayna objected, "But you've no guns."

"You haven't seen those two. They are old and they are decrepit. Especially Pinder. Why, Vila could handle him."

Vila asked, "Pinder is old?" He looked puzzled.

Tarrant said, "Yes, he must be close to eighty. Why?"

"Because, according to those records, Pinder was eighteen when he disappeared with Egrorian ten years ago. Shouldn't that make him twenty-eight?"

***

Neither Tarrant nor Avon were happy to be returning to Egrorian on his shuttle. 

"Somehow, some way he is going to double-cross us," Avon said. "His whole history proves it."

"He and Pinder are just a couple of crazy old men. Why don't we go in with Orac to put them off guard, knock them out and simply take the Tachyon Funnel."

"He would have thought of that. We touch that thing before it's disconnected, it's liable to blow up in our faces."

"If you don't like my idea, then why don't you come up with one of your own?" Tarrant looked out the shuttle viewscreen at the barren landscape of Malodaar. "But you'd better hurry, we land in four minutes."

"The last time we came in on the ancillary pad, the main pad is on the other side of the dome."

"Standard station design. The main pad is more convenient, though." Tarrant looked at Avon. "You're thinking there's a reason Egrorian sent us to the ancillary pad."

 

"Yes. It could be that the main pad is already occupied."

"By who? I can't imagine Egrorian is very popular." He shook his head. "Servalan? You're obsessed with that woman."

"She- is never far from my thoughts."

***

After landing, Tarrant found himself sniffing the air, as if he could detect Servalan's perfume. He shook his head and concentrated on the menace at hand. Orac's demonstration went well, with the computer proceeding to impress, irritate and insult its new master-to-be in record time.

Tarrant accompanied Pinder to the loading area, thankful for a legitimate excuse to leave the two scientists to their own company. _Wonder if Egrorian will try patting Avon on the arm and calling him dear boy?_ The thought made him grin and think of Pinder. "You don't have to stay with Egrorian, now that he's got Orac to do his sums for him. If you'd like we could take you to some nice planet where you could go outside and lie in the sun."

Pinder looked at Tarrant in astonishment. "Leave Egrorian? Leave?" The old man shook his head. "Egrorian is my friend."

"Not much of one, if you ask me. I watched him degrade and abuse you. He hurt you, Pinder, and he enjoyed doing it."

The frail old man's back stiffened and he drew up his skinny shoulders. "You don't understand. He can't help having a temper. People never understand him. He's my friend."

Tarrant shook his head. "You're right. I don't understand. I wouldn't stand for that from any 'friend'. But it's your life, Pinder."

Pinder sullenly watched the loader deposit the Tachyon Funnel aboard the shuttle, then left without a word. Tarrant sighed and waited for permission to leave this lunatic asylum. When Egrorian called, Tarrant said, "Pinder's gone back to his quarters, I presume. The Tachyon Funnel is secured and I'm quite ready to depart."

***

Tarrant was relieved to be back on the shuttle with Avon. He watched the flight indicators eagerly. "Mach 6 and rising. I wonder what escape velocity is on this crate?"

"Why don't you ask Orac?" Avon smugly pulled Orac out from a hiding place.

"What did you give Egrorian?" Tarrant wasn't too terribly surprised that Avon had not given up his favorite toy.

"Orac, Mark II. A replica I made a few months back. Contingency planning, and it paid off."

"Clever," Tarrant admitted. "How did you work it?"

"It was fitted with a voice box and a relay station so that the real Orac could run it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know. It might have spoiled your performance for Egrorian's benefit."

Orac cut in, preventing Tarrant from thanking Avon properly for his consideration. "Escape velocity for this vehicle is confirmed at Mach 15- and unattainable."

Avon snapped, "What do you mean, unattainable?"

"Mach 15 is unattainable on the present flight configuration."

"Damn. So Egrorian gets the last laugh, after all," Tarrant said softly.

"Not just yet." Avon went to the back of the control panel and began yanking out circuit boards. "I'm going to clear the governors. Then you get us up!"

Tarrant tensed, hands hovering over the controls. The instant Avon said, "Right, try it now," Tarrant switched to manual, full power on all drives.

"What's our position now?" Avon asked Orac.

"Escape velocity still unattainable. Elapsed flight time nine minutes, remaining flight time twelve minutes."

Tarrant was annoyed, but not yet beaten. "All right, if we can't make orbit, then we'll land. Scorpio will return once they realize we're overdue."

"And abandon the Tachyon Funnel?" Avon scowled.

"We'll come back for it later."

Avon shook his head. "No. We land, then Vila teleports to us with two space suits and we carry the Tachyon Funnel overland to Scorpio. The essential parts of the device aren't that heavy once we disconnect them from the frame."

"A bit complicated."

"I don't have time for elegant simplicity. Land this thing, Tarrant," Avon snapped.

The pilot tried, but discovered that the flight controls refused to lower the nose of the shuttle. "Avon, look under that panel. Check the attitude ... Oh." Avon had ripped the panel free, disclosing a fused mass of circuitry and wiring. Tarrant shook his head. "He thought of everything. Egrorian must be watching us and enjoying our squirming, right now."

"Remaining flight time ten minutes."

_Sure, you don't care that we'll be splattered all over Malodaar._ Aloud, Tarrant said, "And we'll have another five minutes before we hit. How can we get out of this in fifteen minutes?"

"If we haven't enough power to lift the ship, then we have to lighten the load," Avon said. " We'll have to strip this shuttle down to its frame."

"In fifteen minutes? With our bare hands?"

"You start in the cargo hold. I'll start up here. Now!"

***

Tarrant objected when Avon shoved the Tachyon Funnel toward the airlock. "Leave it a moment. Maybe we've lightened the ship enough already."

Avon growled, but decided it was faster to do as Tarrant wanted, this once, rather than argue. He jettisoned the clutter presently in the airlock and returned up the ladder to Orac in the control cabin. "What's the position now, Orac?"

"Remaining flight time, five minutes, forty seconds."

"And if we dumped the Tachyon Funnel too? How much more weight would we have to lose before we could achieve escape velocity?"

"Another seventy kilos, Avon."

"Tarrant, get rid of the Tachyon Funnel."

"Orac just said that wouldn't be enough. We need a different solution, Avon, not just throwing away what we've risked our lives for," Tarrant argued.

"Just do it!" Avon whirled and glared at Tarrant. "Now!"

Tarrant backed away from Avon's desperate rage. "All right." He retreated down the ladder, but paused within earshot, hoping that Orac would give Avon an alternative. Or that Avon would start thinking logically instead of blindly reacting. Tarrant abruptly realized he'd been guilty of the same failing. He'd checked the shuttle before they left Scorpio. The few minutes it had been unattended on Malodaar ruled out any complex sabotage. Whatever was wrong had to be simple enough for him to correct before it was too late. He started up the ladder to see if Avon would have any ideas.

"Not nearly enough," Avon was speaking to himself, but loud enough for both Tarrant and Orac to overhear quite clearly. "Damn it, what weighs seventy kilos?"

"Tarrant weighs seventy-nine kilos, Avon." Orac said in a voice that Tarrant could have sworn dripped with honeyed malice. 

Tarrant promised himself to disassemble Orac and reshape it into a model of the Liberator. Later. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten around to throwing out Avon's smuggled gun and Tarrant knew damn well where it was now. Under the added stimulation, his brain went into high gear and he devised his plan and arranged it before Avon emerged from the control room.

From his hiding place, Tarrant couldn't see Avon's face. He wasn't sure he'd want to, as listening to Avon's unnaturally gentle voice calling, "Tarrant? Tarrant?" made the hair on the back of his neck stand abristle. Avon came down the ladder, gun in hand. Four steps up from the bottom his right foot slipped into the noose Tarrant had made of a length of thin black cable, hastily gathered from an exposed wall panel. In the dimness, it had been invisible.Tarrant felt a slight tug on the wire and pulled with all his strength. He was rewarded with a loud thud and a surprised yelp of pain. He ran around the corner, finding Avon lying on the floor. The gun was flung out in front of him and Avon was reaching for it awkwardly with his left hand. His right arm hung at an impossible angle.

Tarrant scooped up the gun and stared at Avon. 

"Well, do it." Avon said, pulling himself to a sitting position, "Hurry. I don't care to die for nothing. If neither of us survives, Servalan wins this round completely." At Tarrant's blank look, Avon said savagely, "I weigh more than seventy kilos. You must have heard Orac."

"I don't listen to him as closely as you do. You're right about one thing, there isn't time to be reasonable, so..." Tarrant struck Avon sharply on the side of the neck. He stepped over the computer tech's unconscious body and went to talk with Orac.

"Avon isn't able to stop me, Orac. So unless you want to be the next useless piece of junk jettisoned, you'll tell me how to save us."

"Jettisoning Avon would be sufficient."

"No. Come up with a better answer." Tarrant had an insight. "You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yes." Orac admitted. "I monitored the auto-loader. In addition to the Tachyon Funnel, an object was loaded which exceeded the weight tolerance of this vehicle."

"Where is it?"

"In the cargo area. Where the Tachyon Funnel was placed."

Tarrant tore down to the cargo bay, missing most of the rungs and some of Avon on the way. He found a small plastic cube which took nearly all his strength to maneuver into the lock.As he jettisoned it the lurch of the suddenly lightened ship nearly knocked him off his feet. Then he had to run back up to the controls to dock with Scorpio.

"Why did you do it, Orac?" Tarrant asked once he had contacted the others and reassured them. "You could have warned us, and you deliberately didn't."

"Avon proposed to sell me for a mere weapon. Logically, Avon's interests were no longer a high priority."

"You mean you felt he had betrayed you." Tarrant looked back through the open door and down to the man lying at the base of the ladder. "I can understand that."

***

"Neutron star?" Vila asked.

"Well, a bit of one anyway. Orac said that Egrorian used them in the Tachyon Funnel. He must have been so pleased with Orac that he decided to give us a bonus. You wouldn't have believed how heavy it was," Tarrant replied.

Soolin was curious, too. "You moved it on your own?"

"I had to. Avon wasn't much help after he fell down the ladder, broke his arm and got knocked out," Tarrant said.

Avon was sitting sullenly as Vila administered rough first aid to his broken arm. "Ah, not that way, you idiot!"

"Sorry," Vila remarked cheerfully and readjusted the splint. "It's not like you to be so clumsy. You were lucky Tarrant was there to take care of you."

Avon shifted away from Vila. "Actually, I'd rather take care of that ship Soolin saw leave Malodaar right after we docked. I imagine an old friend was on it." He glanced over at the Tachyon Funnel, which Tarrant had brought onto the flight deck. "It would be appropriate to use the Tachyon Funnel, I think."

Dayna was paying little attention to the conversation, because she was busy studying the Tachyon Funnel. "Avon, I think you should have a look at this." She flipped a switch.

"No, Dayna!" Tarrant shouted, horrified as he watched again the destruction of a planetoid. 

"Oh, don't worry, Tarrant, it's perfectly safe." Dayna's hand hovered over the switch. "Shall I do it again?" she teased.

"No! My God, do you even know what planet you just killed?" Tarrant stared at Dayna, wondering if she'd gone mad, too. He'd known that she enjoyed killing, but didn't think her the type to go in for mass murder.

"Well, according to this, I've just destroyed Porphorous's moon. For the second time." She smiled.

"Egrorian used the lunar satellite of Porphorous in his demonstration." Tarrant said. He laughed. "Marvelous. We've been had, Avon." 

Avon's harsh laughter joined Tarrant's. "We traded a fake Orac for a fake Tachyon Funnel."

Vila looked from one to the other. "I think you're both mad. You could have died."

Avon abruptly stopped laughing. "Yes." He looked coldly at Tarrant. "It was a trip I won't forget."

"Well, Avon, you know you are always safe with me." Tarrant met Avon's glare steadily.


End file.
